


There Is Still Hope

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Buffy's dreams are of death or impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Still Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately post-series B:tVS; "The Two Towers" (2002)

In the nine years since the first Slayer Dream had shouldered its way in amongst her nightmares, Buffy Summers had learned to tell the difference between such messages from the Powers that Be and normal dreaming patterns. She had fears, same as anyone, and they disrupted her sleep with equal frequency. The difference was, with Slayer Dreams, there was something she could do about them.

This latest dream, though-- she had no idea what it might mean. Even Giles had no insight about what she'd Seen, at least none he would share; there'd been a suspicious gleam in his eyes when she'd described the crown the dead guy wore and the sword he'd clutched. The only thing that made sense was that the grieving woman veiled in black was a past Slayer; Buffy had had visions from their lives before. But there'd been no threatening monster in this one-- and the woman's pointy ears and adult, queenly beauty didn't fit the job description.

Weeks later, she still had no clue. But the vision had changed: the man was alive, and with him, a little boy. For the first time in years, Buffy awoke filled with hope for her own future.


End file.
